1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plumbing, and particularly to a system for unclogging toilets utilizing pressurized air to break up clogs formed on either side of a bend formed in a toilet outflow pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clogs formed in the pipes of toilets are very common. Toilet plungers are the most common tool for clearing toilet clogs. Although plungers are useful tools in unclogging most toilets, they are not sanitary instruments. In use, contaminated water may easily be sprayed or spilled during the unclogging process, along with the contaminated water dripping off of the plunger following use thereof. Additionally, plungers may be used for most clogs, but are not effective for all clogs. For more serious clogs, harsh chemicals or plumbing snakes or drain augers are typically used. The common household user, however, tends to avoid the use of harmful and toxic chemicals when possible, and plumbing snakes are typically only employed by professional plumbers. Further, snakes, wires and the like can cause damage to the interior of the pipe. It would be desirable to provide the effectiveness of the plumbing snake in a convenient system, readily adaptable to a common household toilet, and without the possibility of damaging the interior of the pipe.
Thus, a system for unclogging toilets solving the aforementioned problems is desired.